


And They Lived Happily Ever After

by MirabelleG



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Disney - Fandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-07 20:39:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1913091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirabelleG/pseuds/MirabelleG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil, Dan and Louise all work together at Disneyland. Phil acts as Prince Philip with Louise as Aurora and Dan is Prince Eric. All three are close friends until one day a fan makes Phil realize that he might want something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And They Lived Happily Ever After

Phil hastily changed into his costume in the men's changing rooms and started mentally preparing himself for the day ahead. Although he loved working at Disneyland, it was still work and after meeting so many people, he was exhausted at the end of each day. Things were made better by the fact that he worked with his two friends Dan and Louise, whenever people weren't around they were free to act as themselves and goof around. Phil and Louise were together most of the working day as he played Prince Philip and she Aurora, but Dan worked close by as Prince Eric and they both lived together so outside of work Phil saw Dan the most.

After preparing himself for the day ahead, Phil left the changing room and took up his usual position with Louise. The heat was unbearable today, with the sun beating down on top of their heads and a constant flow of children and adults all excited to meet them. As the day drew to a close and the flow of people lessened, Phil and Louise could drop the act. Phil could see Dan a little way off. He was still entertaining people coming up to him, joking around with them as if they were his friends. Phil smiled.  
"How long till work ends?" Phil said to Louise.  
"Another hour or so, why?" She questioned  
"I'm tired that's all and this heat is starting to...."  
He couldn't finish his sentence due to the sharp dig in the ribs Louise gave him. He looked up to see a teenage guy, about 16 or so. He came over to Phil and Louise, a shy smile on his face.  
"Hello there," Phil said, getting back into character, "how are you?"  
"I'm good thanks" the boy whispered, offering a notebook and pen to him.  
Phil happily signed it and handed it back to the boy. "Is no-one else with you today? No princesses in your life?" Phil asked him  
The boy smiled and looked Phil in the eye for the first time, "No, I'm alone and I'm more into Princes than Princesses"  
Phil caught on immediately, "I know the feeling" he replied and he couldn't help his eyes drift over to Dan, despite the fact that he only said what he did to make the boy feel better.  
"You know, you could just tell him how you feel" the boy said, interrupting Phils thoughts  
"I don't know what you mean" Phil said, blushing slightly  
The boy just smiled and nodded at him, then walked away.  
"What was all that about?" Louise said. she had been dragged away by some candyfloss covered 4 year olds who wanted pictures and autographs and had only just returned.  
"Nothing" Phil quickly replied, wanting the subject to be dropped. He really didn't want Louise finding out what happened or she would never stop teasing him or Dan.

*

After speaking to a few more people and signing more autographs, Phil met up with Dan and they went back to their flat.  
"So whats it going to be? Breaking Bad or Attack on Titan?" Dan said collapsing onto the sofa.  
"Breaking Bad" Phil replied, flopping down next to him.  
10 minutes into the episode, the day got the better of him and Phil fell asleep.

The next thing he knew it was morning and Phil woke up on the sofa, his head on Dan's shoulder with Dan asleep next to him. Phil moved his head and Dan woke up and grinned at him.  
"Morning Sleeping Beauty" He said.  
"I'm the Prince, remember?" Phil replied, Slowly peeling himself off the sofa and stretching out his limbs.  
"Nah, you definitely look like a princess to me" Dan laughed  
Phil just glared at him and then sloped off towards the door to have a shower.  
"And don't take too long in the shower because I need one too" Dan shouted after Phil. 

Phil just ignored him and stepped into the hot shower. His sore limbs began to ease and his mind drifted. He couldn't help but wonder if Dan had been flirting with him, what with the whole Sleeping Beauty thing. From there, Phil's brain started imagining a relationship between him and Dan where they would curl up together, go on dates and do all the vomit-worthy relationship things that Phil had never experienced before. He had just begun to imagine their first kiss when there was a loud banging at the bathroom door.  
"Oi, Phil. If you don't hurry up I will break down that door and remove you from the shower myself, I need a shower too you know and we're already on the verge of being late" Dan shouted through the door.  
Phil stumbled out of the shower and had just managed to get a towel on before Dan burst in. Without looking at him, Phil hurried off to his room. He had to snap out of it. He did not have feelings for Dan. No way. It was just his overactive imagination and what that kid had said the day before. Eventually Phil calmed down and pulled on some clothes, he didn't pick anything nice as he would just have to change as soon as he got to Disney anyway.

After a silent car ride filled only with the sound of Muse, they arrived at work. After grabbing their costumes they went off to the changing rooms and as Phil got ready he couldn't help but sneak glances at Dan...No. No. What was wrong with him? This was Dan he was thinking about. His best friend. He mentally slapped himself and finished getting changed, then with a quick glance at the mirror to make sure he looked the part, he left to find Louise. Luckily she wasn't hard to find and after a quick greeting they got to work, acting out their parts and making the small children happy. 

Eventually, work finished and he went home with Dan. Dan was unusually quiet but Phil put it down to tiredness and once they returned home he seemed to be more his usual self. After watching a few episodes of Attack on Titan, Phil went to bed and fell asleep quickly.

The next thing he knew he was being chased by screaming 4 year olds, their sticky fingers reaching out toward him, transforming into claws. He ran as fast as he could and then tripped, he braced himself for the landing but the ground disappeared beneath him and that's when he screamed. 

"PHIL! PHIL! Wake up, you're dreaming, just dreaming. You're okay, I promise" Dan was above him, shaking him awake. Phil scrambled to sit up wondering where the loud screaming was coming from. It took him a while to realize that the screams were coming from him. He clamped his hands on his mouth to stifle the sound and sat rocking slowly, waiting for his heart rate to slow down. It was just a dream. He felt Dans arm snake around him and Phil automatically leant in to him. Eventually they both fell asleep against each other and Phil slowly fell into another dream. 

This dream was very different from the last, he was with Dan in his bed. He could feel Dans arms around him as he planted soft kisses on Phils neck and chest. Phil let out a low moan and just as the dream started getting good he woke up. Dan was fast asleep beside him and as Phil rolled to face him he realised there was a noticeable edition in his boxers. Shit. He couldn't let Dan see it so he started thinking of horrible things, the opposite of Dan and finally it went away. Phil got up and walked towards the door but one word from Dan's sleeping lips halted his movement.  
"Phil" Dan moaned. It wasn't an annoyed moan or an angry one, It was one filled with lust and longing, one very much like the one Phil made in his dream. He raced out the room and turned the shower to cold. He needed to be woken up and snapped out of this stupid fantasy. Dan must have just said the wrong name or Phil was mistaken. Yes, that was it, Phil must have misheard him, It was just these stupid feelings confusing him and making him believe that Dan feels the same way. After a long shower, Phil got ready and tried to organize his thoughts so he could decide what to do about the whole Dan situation.

*

The Disneyland park was unusually quiet today so Phil was looking forward to goofing around with Dan and Louise. He hurried over to their usual spot, expecting Louise to join him except she was talking to Dan. Both kept shooting him glances and whispering. This behavior carried on throughout the day whenever they had spare time until Phil shouted.  
"If you have something to say about me then at least have the decency to say it to my face" and with that he stomped off and went home early saying he felt ill, the park had others to play the characters if someone was absent so it wasn't a problem. As soon as he got home, Phil locked himself in his room and fell on his bed screaming his frustrations into his pillow. He was surprised when Dan didn't come home at the usual time but his worries were resolved when his phone beeped with a text. It was Dan saying how he would be staying at Louise's place that night. It was meant to be a reassuring text but it just made Phil angry. His anger continued over the next couple of days and during that time Dan stayed with Louise. Eventually his anger tapered out until he just missed his friend. The next day was his day off so he went to see Dan at work.

Phil decided to dress to blend in so regular Disney goers wouldn't recognize him. As Phil approached Dan he felt nervous butterflies, no dinosaurs rampaging in his stomach. He waited until Dan had no fans around until he went up to him and hugged him tight.  
"Sorry" he said  
"S'okay, Louise and I shouldn't have acted the way we did, I just needed to talk to her about something private that I couldn't tell you about" Dan replied, reciprocating the hug.  
Phil felt hurt at first, he thought him and Dan shared everything. But that was soon forgotten in the happiness he felt at having his friend back. As much as he wished that him and Dan were more than friends, he realized that Dan as only a friend was better than no Dan at all. That night, when Dan had finished working, they went with Louise to watch World of Colour. It was a spectacular show, made all the better by the fact Dan was pressed up against Phil due to the crowds. As the show was reaching the ending, Phil turned to Dan and smiled only to have his mouth covered by Dans. It was better than he could have imagined. The kiss was urgent and overwhelming but it also felt right, like it was meant to be.

After a quick drive home they collapsed through the door, fumbling down the dark corridors until Phil felt a doorknob digging into his spine and they fell into Phils bedroom. Everything felt electric, each kiss, each touch felt like small fireworks against his skin. Each hurriedly removed their clothes, not waiting to take in each other or the moment they were about to share. Phil pulled Dan with him onto the bed and after making sure this is what they both wanted, he grabbed some condoms and lube from the bedside table. From then everything was pure magic, the scenes from the fairy tales that had been left out. Everything felt right as if this was something they had always done and always will. The next morning Phil was woken by a kiss. "Now you really are sleeping Beauty" Dan grinned, his dimples showing. He was leaning over Phil, his morning hobbit hair and his perfect face were illuminated by the morning sunlight streaming in through the window. Phil just grinned back at Dan. He couldn't find the right words to describe how he felt at that moment. That perfect moment. He didn't want to be cheesy and say that last night was amazing because although it had been amazing, he didn't want to ruin the moment. Luckily, Dan understood his silence and leant into kiss him, his lips lightly brushing Phils and his hands playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. After a few more minutes of lazy kissing they got up and showered together. Not together in the shower porn sense, just holding each other and kissing under the constant stream of warm water. The few moments they were apart to get dressed were the ones Phil hated the most but he made up for being apart by holding Dans hand on the drive to work. They were both slightly late to work due to too much kissing in the changing rooms together rather than changing and by the time they met up with Louise she looked impatient. But her impatience faded when she took in the happy looks on both their faces and their intertwined hands. "Finally" She sighed "I thought you two would never admit you liked each other" The two just smiled. As Dan turned to leave to get to his spot, Phil looked around then pulled Dan in for a goodbye kiss. "I'll see you later" Dan breathed, breaking the kiss apart. Then Phil watched his receding figure. As Phil turned to find Louise a silhouette caught his eye. It was the kid from before. The one who made Phil realize his true feelings for Dan. The boy grinned at Phil then walked away. Maybe Fairy tales do come true.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading guys! Feedback is welcome and constructive criticism is accepted too.
> 
> My Tumblr is here: http://fat-and-furious99.tumblr.com/


End file.
